


Team Building Exercise: The Chronicles

by wholocked_Pinkie_in_theImpala



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Family Fluff, Gen, One Shot Collection, spooky scary au, their age varies from story to story but they are usually around eight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocked_Pinkie_in_theImpala/pseuds/wholocked_Pinkie_in_theImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Bragg didn't expect taking care of little children to be so difficult. Yet here he was; taking care of three kids who had a tendency to blow shit up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Matt!

Matt woke up when someone jumped on his stomach and said, “Matt!” When the light was on, he saw it was Jeremy. Matt sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose. “What is it, Jeremy?”

“Kdin told me a scary story so I can’t sleep.”

“Did you try?” Jeremy hardly tried anything.

“Yes! I tried very hard.”

Matt sighed again. “What do you want me to do about it?”

Jeremy looked down at the blanket. “C-could I… sleep with you? Just for tonight! I’ll be more braver tomorrow.”

Matt considered it for a moment. He couldn’t say no to Jeremy. Well, he could, but it would make him feel like a giant asshole. And Jeremy will not let it go for a few days. “Fine. But you have to promise you’ll be braver tomorrow.”

“Promise,” Jeremy said as he dove under the covers.

Matt turned off the light and put his glasses back on the nightstand. Not even five minutes later, Jeremy was fast asleep. All was quiet in the house. It was often strange hearing nothing at night since the house was always full of noise during the day. With that thought, Matt went back to sleep. It was short lived, though.

“Matt. Matt! _Matt!_ ”

Matt opened his eyes to see the shadowy figure of one of the children. When the light and the glasses were on once again, Matt was able to see Lindsay. She had her teddy bear clutched to her chest. Matt sighed. “Does this have to do with Kdin?”

Lindsay nodded. “I thought I could be brave, but I couldn’t stop thinking about what he said.”

Matt didn’t really have any interest about the story Kdin told. He just wanted to go the fuck to bed. “Alright. Hop in.”

“Really? Thank you, Matt!” Lindsay grinned and climbed over Matt with her teddy bear. She carefully maneuvered over the sleeping Jeremy and took her spot on the bed.

Matt sighed for the fourth time that night. He once again switched off the light and replaced his glasses on the nightstand. It took a little longer than Jeremy, but eventually Lindsay fell asleep. Matt stared at the ceiling and just cherished the silence. As soon as morning hit all the sounds would be back. And with that depressing thought, Matt went back to sleep. But it was once again short lived.

This time Matt felt a tiny hand tug on his sleeve and a whispered, “Matt.”

It took Matt a while to remember whose bodies were sleeping beside him. There were two. Lindsay and Jeremy. That meant this one was Kdin. The light and glasses were back on for the third time. “What’s your deal, Kdin?”

Kdin looked down at his feet. “Jeremy wasn’t in our room, so I couldn’t sleep with him. Lindsay wasn’t in her room, so I couldn’t sleep with her. It’s scary being alone.”

Matt didn’t really care at this point. “Whatever. Just don’t wake up the other two.”

Kdin walked over to the other side of the bed and took his spot next to Lindsay. Matt sighed. The light was off and so were the glasses. Kdin fell asleep in less time than Jeremy. Matt hesitated before enjoying the peace and quiet. The only sounds in the house were the snores coming from the three children beside him. Matt would gladly deal with the noise in the morning if nothing else interrupted his sleep. So with that hope, Matt slowly fell asleep. And this time, it lasted.


	2. He Looks Like a Furby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt gets a big surprise on Halloween night. (Spooky scary au)

Lindsay giggled as Jeremy sneezed. What looked like blue glitter was floating around him. Kdin scratched his kitten behind his ears. He meowed and moved closer to Kdin’s hand. Jeremy waved his hand to get rid of the blue dust particles around his face. “What was that?” He looked at Lindsay. “It looks like sprinkles.”

“It’s not sprinkles,” Lindsay adjusted her witch hat. “It’s magic. I turned you into a monster.”

“You did what?” Jeremy stopped in his tracks. “I don’t wanna be a monster! Change me back! Lindsay!”

“Calm down,” Kdin spoke up. He was wearing a dragon costume. “You haven’t changed yet. And it’s not like you’ll be a scary monster, have you seen Lindsay? You’ll probably be all pink and fluffy.”

Lindsay pointed her wand at Kdin. Up until this point Jeremy thought it was just a stick to go with her costume. “I’ll make you all pink and fluffy if you keep talking like that.”

Kdin looked unfazed. “Oh, I’m so scared.” He held out his hand and a little dragon, a bit bigger than his kitten, landed on it. It had black scales and a purple belly. The little horns looked like stubs along with the spikes lined down it’s back. The sharpest thing it seemed to have were it’s teeth.

It was Lindsay’s turn to look unimpressed. “End wouldn’t hurt me. He may be your familiar, but he’s basically mine when he’s a cat.” Lindsay moved her wand over to End. In a poof of purple smoke, the dragon became a kitten.

Jeremy looked at the cat with interest. He didn’t know it could do that.

Kdin frowned and hugged his kitten. “You’re not allowed to change End’s forms!”

“I just did.” Lindsay tossed her wand into the air. Before it had the chance to fall back into her hand, a purple light shot at it. It hit the wall and clattered to the floor; a trail of smoke following it. Lindsay ran over to it and picked it up. It was completely charred. She spun around and glared at Kdin. “Turbetur cor vestrum: et succendit --”

End had transformed into a dragon. He snatched the wand from Lindsay’s hand before the spell could be completed. “Were you trying to hurt me?” Kdin tossed the wand into the air. It landed in his hand perfectly. “That’s kinda mean.”

Lindsay ran at Kdin. The wand fell on the ground at the same time they did. End flew around them and made a squawking noise that was supposed to resemble a roar. He blew puffs of smoke at Lindsay in an unsuccessful attempt at fire. Lindsay kept kicking Kdin, Kdin kept pulling Lindsay’s hair. It was a big mess, really. Kind of like a scene from a cartoon where the characters that are fighting are just in a big dust cloud. Eventually Lindsay kicked Kdin into a wall with a rather loud thud.

“Ow!” Kdin exclaimed. One wrong angle led him to kick Lindsay right in the stomach.

Lindsay grunted and smacked Kdin on the face. End swooped in and grabbed her hair with his mouth and started pulling. “Ow! End! Let go!”

“What the hell are you guys doing?”

Kdin’s cat was on top of Lindsay’s head, Lindsay’s foot was on Kdin’s leg, and Kdin had his hand on Lindsay’s forehead. The two children quickly untangled themselves. “Nothing, Matt,” they answered in unison.

“Yeah. I see that… wait. Where’s the other one?” Matt looked around the room for Jeremy.

Kdin and Lindsay glanced at each other. Lindsay took End off her head and replaced him with her hat, and Kdin tossed her her wand. “Maybe we should look over here,” Kdin said as he tugged on Matt’s hand. “I think I saw him walk over here.”

Lindsay slid into the kitchen while Kdin distracted Matt. “Jeremy?” She whispered into the darkness. “Are you in here?” A faint blue glow appeared at the end of her wand.

Lindsay dropped the wand when the light shined on something. There was a furry creature standing a little taller than her. It’s fur was blue and it had several white polka dots splattered on it. “Uh-oh… Is that you, Jeremy?”

The creature nodded.

“Matt is gonna kill me.”


	3. The Reverse Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoever decided that bringing children to Rooster Teeth the day a curse runs rampant was an idiot. (the “okay so someone fucked up and now we reversed roles” au)

It started out as a completely normal day. First thing in the morning, Matt woke up the children. That, of course, took like twenty minutes to just have their eyes stay open. So after he did his own morning routine, he went to Lindsay’s room. Lindsay was always the first one up. She was sitting on the edge of her bed; falling back asleep. Matt flicked her nose and handed her her clothes for the day. The next room was Jeremy and Kdin’s. They were both fast asleep on their beds. After shouting at them (and possibly ringing a few bells) they were up on their feet and getting dressed.

Matt walked into the kitchen to see Lindsay dangling her feet as she was sitting on the chair at the table. One bowl filled with milk and Lucky Charms later, Jeremy and Kdin walked in. They were pushing each other and even went to kicking after they sat down at the table. Lindsay glared at them while she chewed her cereal and moved her feet away from their battle. Matt smacked both of their heads as he set down their bowls of cereal. All that was left to do was put socks and shoes on and head out the door.

Things on the other side of town were not going as smoothly.

Gavin would not stop running around, Michael refused to get out of his pajamas, and no one even knew how Ray could still be sleeping with all the noise going on. Geoff was about ready to just leave everyone here. It’s not like Ryan or Jack were being helpful in any way. But eventually Gavin woke up Ray and annoyed Michael into getting dressed. That was probably the only useful thing Gavin would do all day.

So after the shoes were tied and the door was locked, and the seatbelts were on, the car drove off.

“Hey, Geoff,” Matt greeted. Jeremy decided he wanted a piggyback ride, so he was hanging off of Matt’s back like a monkey. Lindsay and Kdin were much more calm. They decided to keep their feet on the ground and not yell at each other.

“Yeah. Hi, Matt.” Geoff looked pretty exhausted. Gavin had the same idea as Jeremy, and was hanging off of Geoff like a backpack. Ryan was carrying Ray (who had fallen asleep again) and Michael, who looked absolutely done with everything, was standing next to Jack.

“It looks like you had a better morning than we did,” Ryan commented.

Matt shrugged. “Typical morning.”

That’s when the day started to get less… normal. The children were in the other room -- possibly being destructive -- when it started to happen. Michael and Kdin were having an intense argument over a game, Lindsay and Jeremy were behind the couch plotting, and Gavin and Ray were on the other side of the room being dorks. In an instant they were all adults. Jeremy and Lindsay could now be seen from behind the couch, Michael and Kdin stopped arguing, and Gavin and Ray stared at each other in intense confusion. They were full on adults.

No one said anything. They were all confused on spontaneously becoming 20 year olds. They all looked at each other, and as if one thought crossed their minds at the same time, they all got up and ran yelling to the room their guardians were in.

“Oh shit,” Michael cursed as they stopped at the doorway.

There were children sitting in office chairs with their headphones way too big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was originally supposed to go in a different direction but I ended up putting this on hold for WAY too long so I ended up forgetting how it was supposed to work. Sorry to those who read this. All updates will be scattered (but hopefully it won't stop for a year again)


	4. TEEEEAAAM LAAAADS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gents leave the Lads alone at Achievement City (Minecraft au)

Ray picked underneath his fingernails as Gavin squealed while running from Michael. Gavin had poured a bucket of water over the small bear which caused this chase to happen. The Gents left on a hunt to get supplies. They hoped Achievement City would still be there when they got back. They put Ray “in charge” of the other Lads since he was the most “level-headed”. Ray knew it was really to make them feel better about leaving three children alone in a dangerous world.

Gavin squawked and screeched in a way Ray could only assume meant that Michael had caught him. Ray stopped his task of cleaning his nails and looked up. Sure enough, Michael was on top of Gavin with the latter trying to squirm away. Ray sighed but did nothing. It was better to let them settle it themselves. So, Ray went back to his nails. And the rest of the day went by smoothly.

As soon as the sun set the Lads thought the Gents would be back. But they didn’t return. The three children were in their separate little homes awaiting the sound of laughter or hushed tones or anything to indicate their guardians were home. But nothing came. There were only sounds of distant monsters chattering in the full moon. It was terrifying.

Ray stared at the dirt ceiling in controlled fear. He knew he shouldn’t panic, but the absence of adult authority so late at night wasn’t something he was used to. The Gents usually returned at sunset or a few moments after. It was a bit terrifying to not have them back by now. But Ray knew they would be back, they had to. They couldn’t just leave three kids alone.

More time past and Ray began to get worried. He couldn’t sleep without the reassurance that someone could protect him from the creatures of the night. He jumped at the sound of something hitting the door. The youngest Lad cautiously slipped out of bed and tip-toed to his chest. He grabbed a menacing stick and inched closer to his door. He swung it open and was greeted by Gavin’s yelp.

“What the heck, Gavin?” Ray hissed. He tried to keep his voice down so the creatures couldn’t hear him. On instinct, he looked around to make sure nothing heard them.

“I-I couldn’t sleep.” Gavin dug his shoe in the dirt. “Not when Geoff and them aren’t back yet. All I can hear are spiders hissing and skeleton fights. Do you think…” Gavin hesitated. “Do you think I can stay with you? J-just for tonight. It’s a bit scary being alone.”

Ray sighed. It came out as annoyance -- which it was because Gavin had frightened him -- but he was relieved that he wouldn’t have to be alone for the night. “Alright, get in."

Gavin made a happy squeal and rushed inside. Ray shook his head and closed the door. After he put the stick back in his chest he found Gavin already snuggled up in his bed. Ray put his hands on his face, already regretting his decision. But he walked over to the bed anyway and pushed Gavin over so they could both fit. It was comforting to have someone else around.

With only comforting thoughts in mind now, the two began to drift to sleep. What seemed like only a few minutes later Gavin and Ray were awoken by something banging on the door. Gavin squeaked and pulled the blanket over his head. Ray hopped out of bed and got the stick out of the chest. Gavin peeked from under the covers as Ray slowly opened the door. It was Michael wielding a sword too big for his size that Geoff said he would grow into. When Ray opened the door wider they both lowered their weapons.

“What’re you doing out here, Michael?” Ray whispered. Gavin poked his head out completely when he heard that Michael was at the door instead of some beast.

Michael looked down at his feet. “It’s kind of scary without anyone around. It’s too quiet.” He looked up at Ray. “You think I can stay with you for tonight? I went to Gavin’s but he wasn’t there.”

Ray yawned, “Yeah, he’s here. Come on in, we’ll have a sleep-over. Maybe braid each other’s hair.”

Michael scoffed a bit and walked inside. Ray closed the door and tossed the stick in the direction of the chest -- not even bothering to put it back where it was. Michael and Gavin were already all cozy in bed, but the bed was only big enough for two. Ray sighed and just threw himself onto both of them. They both made their own surprised noises. But once again it was comforting to have some company. Not to mention it was nice and warm with the extra bodies.

As the horizon began to turn a deep purple -- with the sun not quite ready to show itself -- the Gents returned. They felt immensely guilty at leaving the Lads alone for so long, but it wasn’t their choice. They got chased off by some rogue creepers and then ended up getting chased out of a village. It was an adventure to be told another day. Right now they were exhausted. But before they could head to their houses to sleep, they had to check on their little Lads. The closest to them was Gavin’s house. They sure got a surprise when they found he wasn’t there. They rushed to Michael’s house to find it empty as well. The last one was Ray.

Geoff swung open the door rather dramatically and found all three Lads sleeping together. Ray was belly-up, mouth wide with drool sliding down his face and loud snores erupting. Gavin had his arm thrown over Michael’s chest and hugging Ray’s arm tightly. Michael had an arm over Gavin’s face, a leg over Ray’s body, and his other arm hanging off the bed with his hand loosely holding his sword.

The Gents admired the beautiful work of art. Their kids were just too cute. Ryan tore his eyes away from the jumbled pile of limbs and turned to Geoff. “So should Jack and I break out the crash cymbals and see what happens next?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
